happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sniffles
Sniffles es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Es un oso hormiguero azul "nerd" y es el personaje más inteligente de la serie. Él es el segundo personaje sin nariz en forma de corazón o dientes. A él usualmente le gusta hacer y leer ciencia y problemas matemáticos. Para reforzar su imagen "nerd", él está vestido como un personaje de Star Trek en Remains to be Seen y en Something Fishy, junto con Mime, y también lleva un protector de bolsillo en el pecho. Se ha probado que el IQ de Sniffles es extremadamente alto, tanto en la serie de Internet como en la de TV. Él ha construido cosas que son mucho más avanzadas que la mayoría de los otros personajes. Algunas veces, sin embargo, esos dispositivos tienen un mal funcionamiento y trabajan en su contra, llevándolo hacia su muerte y la de los demás (como le pasa a Clemont/Lem de Pokémon en el anime de la misma serie, solo que los inventos de Clemont/Lem trabajan en su propia contra sin matar a nadie). Él tiene un enorme rango de muertes, usualmente involucrando su lengua, su cabeza, sus extremidades o sus órganos. También tiene multitud de trabajos, como doctor o piloto. Él usualmente dice "Ah Ha!" cuando obtiene una idea para un invento. Algunas veces se enfada con Lumpy o Cuddles, como se ve en Wingin' It, In a Jam y Tongue in Cheek. Sniffles también tiene un antojo hacia las hormigas, como uno de sus instintos animales. Sin embargo, siempre que trata de atrapar una, ellas lo matan luego de torturarlo de muchas maneras sádicas. Sólo en Blast from the Past Sniffles logra comerse una hormiga sin ser asesinado. Por lo general, las muertes de Sniffles son más lentas y dolorosas que las de los otros personajes. En algunas ocasiones, especialmente en los episodios más nuevos, muere de una manera rápida. Sniffles rara vez sobrevive a los episodios en los que aparece. Los únicos episodios donde sobrevivió fueron: Happy Trails Parte 1 (pero no la parte 2), Stealing the Spotlight (debatible) Camp pokeneyeout ' Blast from the Past '(usando una máquina del tiempo), See What Develops, Wipe Out, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, We're Scrooged!, Happy New Year, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio) y Youtube Copyright School. Su boca y nariz están combinadas para formar una trompa, con los labios al final. Al principio era muy larga, pero a partir de la serie de TV se volvió más corta. La razón de esto es para agregarle más belleza a su apariencia. La casa de Sniffles parece ser un laboratorio, como se puede ver en los episodios I've Got You Under My Skin, Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Suck it Up y Tongue in Cheek. Episodios de Sniffles Muertes Famosas *Crazy Antics *Tongue Twister Trouble *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck it Up *Tongue in Cheek *I've Got You Under My Skin *From A to Zoo *Ipso Fatso Roles de Protagonista #Crazy Antics #Treasure These Idol Moments #Boo Do You Think You Are? #Tongue Twister Trouble #Spare Me #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark #A Hard Act to Swallow #Suck It Up #Sniffles' Science Smoochie #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #A Hole Lotta Love #Blast From the Past #Idol Curiosity #Tongue in Cheek #I've Got You Under My Skin #Wrath of Con #Pet Peeve #Dream Job Roles como Secundario #Remains to be Seen #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Hear Today Gone Tomorrow #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Peas in a Pod #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #Random Acts of Silence #All Work and No Play #Buns of Steal #Camp Pokeneyeout Roles de Aparición #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Wipe Out #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy pt. 1 #Youtube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #Spare Tire Kringles #Kringle Frosty HTF Break #Happy New Year #Moppin Up Inventos #Fórmula de Crecimiento (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) #Cohete (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark) #Máquina de Succión (Suck it Up) #Jetpack (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) #Máquina del Tiempo (Blast from the Past) #Hormiga Robot (Tongue in Cheek) #Dispositivo de Control Mental (Tongue in Cheek) #Taladro Gigante (A Hole Lotta Love) #Avión de Papel Mecánico (A Sight for Sore Eyes) #Imán Gigante (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) #Resortera Automatizada (Camp Pokeneyeout) #Casco Visualizador de Sueños (Dream Job) Ocupaciones #Científico/Inventor - Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark; Suck it Up; Blast From the Past; A Hole Lotta Love; Tongue in Cheek; I've Got You Under My Skin; A Sight for Sore Eyes; Pet Peeve #Asistente de Gimnasia - Ipso Fatso #Medico - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Voluntario del Medio Ambiente - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Periodista - See What Develops #Explorador - Idol Curiosity #Criador de Plantas - Aw, Shucks! #Actor de Navidad - Class Act #Piloto - Blast From The Past; Wingin' It #Vendedor de Algodón de Azucar - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Trabajador de Mantenimiento de Musica de Fondo - In a Jam #Trabajador de Rehabilitación - False Alarm (Episodio) #Cartero - Peas in a Pod #Estudiante - Aw, Shucks (En una de las fotografias de Lumpy), Something Fishy #Actor Escolar - Something Fishy Asesinatos Cometidos por Sniffles *'Cuddles' – 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love" Junto con Pop) *'Giggles' – 3 ("Blast From the Past", "I've Got You Under My Skin","Idol Curiosity") *'Toothy' – 1 ("A Sight for Sore Eyes") *'Lumpy' –3 ("I've Got You Under My Skin" "In a jam""Pet peeve") *'Petunia' – 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love" Junto con'' Pop'') *'Handy' – 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love" Junto con Pop) *'Nutty' – 1 ("A Sight for Sore Eyes") *'Pop' – 1("As you wish") *'Cub' – 1("Who s to flame?") *'Flaky' –2 ("Happy Trails Parte 2: Jumping the Shark""Idol curiosity") *'The Mole' – 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love") *'Disco Bear' – 0 *'Russell' – 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 0 *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 1 ("Concrete Solution") (debatible) *'Otros' – 6+ (1 hormiga y 1 dinosaurio en "Blast From the Past", 4+ germenes en "I've Got You Under My Skin") Curiosidades *Sniffles es el primer personaje en protagonizar un episodio sin ningún personaje principal en él (Crazy Antics). *Es el personaje más inteligente. *Sniffles es el primer y hasta ahora el único personaje en tener uñas visibles en un episodio. En Tongue in Cheek, las hormigas dolorosamente abren una de sus uñas y echan sal debajo de ella. *A pesar de ser muy inteligente, a veces carece de sentido común. *Fue quien comenzó la rivalidad entre las hormigas y los osos hormigueros al comerse a una hormiga prehistórica en frente de un oso hormiguero prehistórico. *Es posible que use una camiseta, ya que lleva un protector de bolsillo. *Sus orejas tienen una forma única. *En la mayoría de episodios que protagoniza, él suele ser el único protagonista. *Es uno de los dos personajes masculinos (siendo el otro Cub) con un actor de voz femenino. *Él, junto con Russell y Lammy, son los únicos Happy Tree Friends que no son animales del bosque. El oso hormiguero es un animal de la selva. *Tiene mucho dinero como se ve en We're Scrooged!, posiblemente porque su inteligencia le permite optar por trabajos con salarios altos. *En los episodios en los que Flippy lo mata, también mata a Nutty. *Sus muertes en Tongue in Cheek y In a Jam son virtualmente iguales. *Se lo ve sin lentes en A Sight for Sore Eyes y brevemente en Tongue Twister Trouble. *Es el segundo personaje con más roles protagónicos en la serie de TV, siendo el primero Lumpy. *Como los osos hormigueros reales, Sniffles tiene problemas de vista. Por eso, usa lentes para mejorar su visión. *La muerte de Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek es, hasta ahora, la más larga y dolorosa. *Su raatio de supervivencia es de 21.15%. *En la serie de TV es de 18.5%. *En la serie de TV, Lumpy apareció en todos sus roles protagónicos. *Sniffles y The Mole son los únicos personajes en usar lentes regularmente. *Sniffles originalmente sería una ardilla y no un oso hormiguero. *Curiosamente en dos de los episodios que llevan la palabra "Act", en el título (Class Act, y A Hard Act to Swallow), Sniffles termina sin una parte de su torso, con una parte de sus costillas visible. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Azules Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Mas Victimas que Muertes Categoría:Personajes Sin Marca Abdominal Categoría:Debut 2000 Categoría:Osos Hormigueros